


How it could have happened

by sperrywink



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Sex, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Donald sees the hottest man and works his wiles on him.





	How it could have happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Donald saw the cutest guy he had seen in forever. He was all buttoned up and starched, and Donald wanted to ruffle him up a bit. Donald made his way through the room, making casual conversation with people as he got closer and closer to the hottie. He didn’t snub anyone; one never knew who was a potential client, but he did make steady progress towards his target.

Finally, serendipitously, he made it to the hottie just as he was downing the last of his drink. Donald asked, “Fancy a refill?”

The guy turned to Donald with an inquiring look, but drily said, “I can get one myself, thanks. It’s an open bar, after all.”

“Doesn’t mean you wouldn’t like some company for the walk over.”

“You’re awfully confident.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Donald replied with one of his biggest grins. 

“I bet you tell all the boys that.”

“Only the really cute ones.”

As they neared the bar, hottie looked pointedly at a model-esque man off to the right. “You think I’m the cute one in the room?”

“By far.”

Hottie rolled his eyes at this and ordered a martini. Donald ordered another IPA, and then when their drinks were delivered, crowded hottie off to the side. He said, “Oh look, what a surprise. Mistletoe.”

Hottie looked up in shock, and then snorted out a laugh. “I walked right into this one, huh?”

Donald nodded seriously, but a grin was tugging at his mouth. “It would be so crass if you didn’t fulfill the spirit of the season.”

“God forbid I be crass,” hottie said as he put one hand on Donald’s neck, and then pressed a heated, but restrained kiss to Donald’s lips.

Once he pulled back, Donald licked his lips to savor the taste. “So, think I can get your name, hottie?”

Hottie scrutinized him, and then the sweetest smile broke over his face and put it in breathtaking territory. “Timothy. Timothy Callahan.”

“Timmy, I like it,” Donald said, causing another addictive laugh to bark out of Timmy.

“I get the feeling you get your way entirely too often.”

“I try.”

“You still haven’t shared your name.”

“Donald Strachey, private investigator, at your service.”

Looking a bit surprised, Timmy said, “I’ve heard of you!”

With his own wry laugh, Donald asked, “Nothing good, I assume?”

“No, it was said you were thorough. I appreciate that in a man.” Timmy looked at him through his lashes, and Donald was a goner. He was definitely a keeper.

“Well now, that I can work with,” Donald replied, and then pressed a quick kiss to the side of Timmy’s mouth. “Let me know when you’re done working the room, and I’ll show you just how thorough I can be.”  
“You know something? I will, Mr. Strachey. I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

Donald laughed freely, and squeezed Timmy’s hand before disappearing into the crowd to do his own networking. He’d be keeping an eye on Timmy until he got him where he wanted him-- between the sheets. 

Well after Donald was itching to go home, Donald saw Timmy finally head towards the coat check room. He followed as discretely as he could, and ended up just behind Timmy. He asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, but I caught a ride here with the State Senator. Fancy giving me a lift?”

Donald beamed at him, and just stopped himself from rubbing his hands together in delight like some comic book villain. Man, this night was going better than he had hoped when he received the invitation. He nodded, and said, “Follow me. Your chariot awaits.”

Timmy followed him to the side street where he had parked and when Timmy saw the state of his hunk of junk, he laughed, which was a good sign. He said, “No wonder you didn’t use the valet parking.”

“And let someone else mess with my gorgeous lady? Never!”

“Your gorgeous lady looks like it’s seen better days,” Timmy replied, but still gamely got into the passenger seat, for which Donald again chalked up points in his favor. Donald drove to his apartment, glad he had cleaned this morning and changed the sheets, because he was raring to go, and didn’t want anything standing in the way of his unwrapping Timmy.

As they got out of the car, Donald walked around to the passenger side and took Timmy’s hand. Timmy squeezed back, and said, “Well, aren’t you full of surprises?”

“I like to keep the best ones on their toes.”

“Your flattery will only get you so far, just so you know.”

“I’m counting on my dick getting me the rest of the way there, no worries.”

Timmy laughed at Donald’s cheek, and Donald had to kiss him, so he did. Luckily they were at his apartment door, so once they were done, he could fumble with his keys and open the door, ushering Timmy inside.

Once the door was closed, it was Timmy who said, “Oh thank god,” and pulled him into a searing kiss. Donald was totally on board. He tugged at Timmy’s tie to pull him towards the bedroom, as Timmy’s hand s were making quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

By the time they reached his bedroom, they were tripping over kicked off shoes and tangled pants and belts, and it was already the hottest kiss Donald had had in forever. As he pushed Timmy down on the bed, he said, “I want your dick in my mouth.”

To which Timmy replied, “And I want your dick in my ass. Sounds complementary.”

Donald laughed and fell down onto Timmy, kissing hims wetly. “Sounds like we are made for each other.”

“Maybe,” Timmy gasped out as Donald was already licking a path down his abs to his hard cock. He sucked him down hard and fast, and Timmy didn’t disappoint, shouting out his own joy and intensity.

As Donald sucked him off, he expected Timmy to come quickly, but he just got harder and harder, and begged louder and louder, driving Donald wild. Finally, Donald also stuck a couple fingers in his mouth, and wet them, so he could tease Timmy’s ass at the same time. This made Timmy exclaim, “Fuck, yes!”

As Donald eased in one finger, Timmy chanted, “Lube, lube, lube, love,” and Donald pulled off his dick to say, “In the drawer.”

Timmy shifted to reach the drawer, drawing his own moan out as Donald’s finger shifted inside him. He threw the lube and a condom at Donald, who was quick to make use of the lube and insert two fingers quickly into Timmy, who shuddered and ground down on them.

Donald was already sweating and cursing at how responsive Timmy was, and pretty soon he was the one begging for release. Finally, after long minutes where Donald wasn’t sure if Timmy was even cognizant of anything but the fingers in his ass, Timmy said, “God, why aren’t you in me yet?”

“Cause I’m an idiot.”

“Shut up, you’re brilliant. You’d just be more brilliant filling me up.” 

Donald put on the condom, and lifted Timmy’s muscular thighs to his shoulders, where Timmy curled one around his shoulder in an interesting move that opened him wide. Donald slid right inside him, making the both of them moan. 

Donald leaned down to brush a kiss across Timmy’s panting mouth. He said, “You are a delight,” and then he thrust hard, making Timmy moan out his answer.

And then it was game on. Their hips were moving synchronously and they were grinding together again and again. Donald tried to last as long as he could, but with every one of Timmy’s shuddering inhales, his ass quivered in the most beautiful way. It was all Donald could do to hold on past the first couple thrusts. But then he found his groove with Timmy, and it was glorious for long minutes. Alas, it couldn’t last forever, and as Timmy shouted out his name and came on a deep thrust, Donald cursed left, right and center, as his own orgasm was pulled from him. 

He collapsed against Timmy’s thighs, until he finally had the brain power to roll to the side and pull out gently. Timmy gave a quiet moan, but also patted Donald on the side once he was settled. And they just lay there getting their wits about them again, until Donald got up with a groan to find Timmy had fallen asleep. He carefully and gently cleaned him off and coaxed him under the covers, and then climbed in to be the big spoon. Timmy muttered, “I can catch a cab?”

And Donald just said, “Like I’m ever letting you leave,” and while he suspected Timmy thought he was kidding by the slight laugh that puffed out of him, Donald was totally serious.


End file.
